What If
by purpledragon6
Summary: Chance begins to wonder what the Swat Kats would do if people found out who they truly were. Been re-done.


Chance looked around the room as he and Jake fixed Callie's car. Finally landing his attention at the TV, he noticed it was turned to the news and images of the turbokat flashed by as Ann Gorra went on about the recent attack where the Swat Kats helped catch Hard-Drive for what seemed to be the seventh time that month. She then went on about the secret identities of the Swat Kats, and how nobody knew who these heroes truly were and yet that's what struck Chance the most.

"Hey hand me the wrench" Jake said without looking up from the inside of the car and simply holding out his hand.

When he didn't feel the metal tool he rolled his eyes and tried again for his friend's attention.

"Chance" he said again, finally looking over at the other kat and rolling his eyes yet again.

"CHANCE" Jake screamed trying in a final effort to get his friend's attention.

"Ummmm, what" Chance asked lazily, turning around and realizing his name was being called.

"Oh never mind, I'll get it myself" Jake muttered, reaching for the wrench and making a final comment before he went back to fixing the car."You've been distracted every time we turn on the news lately."

"How long can we keep this secret?" Chance asked suddenly, sounding more serious then ever.

"What? The fact you still believe in Santa?" Jake said trying to lighten the mood a bit but failing.

"I'm serious! People are gonna find out we're the Swat Kats soon enough, and then what!" Chance exclaimed not at all intrigued by his friends comment about Santa.

"Well, I don't know... I try not to think about stuff like that... The Enforcers would probably put a bounty out on our heads, so I guess we stop playing super heroes and run." Jake stated, trying not to start an argument but his mood was turning bitter rather quickly.

"But Swat Kats is what brought us closer as friend and we're protecting people, which when they thank us, feels really special" Chance said almost dumbly, flashing back to all the thanks they got and all the people that were now safe at home because of them.

"Well I don't know chance, but lets enjoy it while it lasts" Jake assured his friend with a soft smile as he set the tool down.

Just then a news brief flashed across the TV.

"This is Ann Gora with a special news brief! Turmoil is attacking the city, WE NEED THE SWAT KATS!" She cried in her professional reporter voice though it did nothing to mask her panic.

"Hear that Chance?" Jake said looking at his friend, who was already getting into uniform.

"Let's go!" He said with a smile and off they fled to protect the city.

* * *

><p>It was those rare moments when after a day of protecting the city, the Swat Kats were able to sit back and relax in their uniforms and have a normal talk with their two trusted friends, Felina Feral and Callie Brigs.<p>

"Seriously, will these villains ever learn." Felina laughed as she leaned back on her motorcycle.

"Eh, keeps us all in business." Razor figured as he copied the female's actions and leaned against his helmet.

"But it buries me in paperwork." Callie added with a roll of her eyes but then a shrug. "Guess it does keep us in business though."

"Its a pain though." T-Bone laughed suddenly. "But its almost becoming predictable isn't it?"

A silence followed this statement and the Lt. was the first to speak up.

"Thats not the only thing thats becoming predictable." She said suddenly with a smirk.

"Oh?" T-Bone sucked in a breath and wondered what she was getting at.

"So let me guess. Chance and Jake?" Felina guessed even though her tone conveyed that she already knew.

"Good guess. How did you find out?" Razor asked, removing his mask and becoming Jake.

"Wasn't that hard actually." Callie pipped up first. "Being the Deputy Major does have its perks."

"That and the masks don't really hide much of your faces." Felina added playfully as she knocked T-Bone in the shoulder.

"Guess so, so are you gonna take us in Lt.?" T-Bone, now Chance asked as he too removed his mask.

"Nah, You guys do more to help then the Enforcers. So I'm gonna let you go." She said with a wink. "But don't think I'll be so easy on you if you leave me with the bill on another date, Chance."

Jake's ears perked up in interest and Chance's sunk back in a red color but this didn't last long for Jake had other questions for them.

"So where do we go from here then?" Jake asked, folding his arms behind his head.

"Well, Callie and I already talked about that." Felina began. "She can use her status to keep you two under the radar for a bit. And my uncle only has a few years left before he retires so if you guys can hold out that long then when I take over I can remove any bounty he has over your heads."

"Sounds like a plan." Chance muttered as he got back into the the TurboKat, followed by Jake. "So same time tomorrow?"

They all had a good laugh about it before taking off to rejoin their normal, civilized lives.


End file.
